


Ugly-Pretty

by keep_waking_up



Series: Pretty Things [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (not by J2), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Genital Piercing, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Pretty Things.  Jensen decides Jared should get something special for his eighteenth birthday.  Jared has never been able to say no to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly-Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersockie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersockie/gifts).



> Written for supersockie for fandomaid.
> 
> Sequel to Pretty Things. Set before Jared becomes First Concubine.

For the past three years, being pretty has been Jared’s job. Apparently, he’s a natural.

King Jensen has taught him everything he knows about sex. How to take cock, in his hole and his mouth, how to give pleasure in many different ways. His master has even called other boys and girls up from the harem sometimes, so Jared can learn to pleasure others. Not that Jared will ever have to use the knowledge, really. But the King sometimes likes watching him with others, so Jared learns.

But the King does not teach him how to look pretty while doing these things. And Jared is not fifteen anymore. He watches, and he knows when something he does displeases his king. He learns what the King likes most to see, and it does not take much to change to suit his preferences. It turns out, most of what he does naturally pleases the King anyways. There is a reason why other harem members are rarely called to the King’s rooms anymore.

The King’s big bed is where Jared spends most of his nights. The same is true the evening before Jared’s eighteenth birthday. He is crouched between the King’s thighs, leisurely mouthing at his cock as the King recovers from his orgasm. One of Jensen’s hands runs through his hair in contentment as the King finally opens his eyes and lets out a deep breath.

“You have the most talented mouth, beautiful,” the King murmurs, and swipes a finger across Jared’s lower lip. Jared’s mouth automatically opens for him, and King Jensen lets him suck on the tip of his finger for a moment before pulling his hand away. “Have you come?” he asks.

Jared shifts against the bed, the inside of his thighs sticky. “Yes, Sire,” he says, moving to kneel so that the King can see the come painting his skin. Some of the stickiness is also spilt on the elegant bedding. 

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, the King surveys him with greedy eyes. “And how did you make yourself come?”

Jared blushes, and ducks his head. Just when he thinks he can no longer be embarrassed by what they do together in bed, the King will find some new way to tease him. “I got myself off by pressing against the bed, Sire. Just like you told me to.”

“Good boy,” the King murmurs and pushes up to press a kiss against his lips. “Clean yourself, and then come lie with me. I have something I wish to speak to you about.”

At this point, cleaning himself off with a rag is a matter of routine. It is not long before he is crawling back onto the bed, and pressing himself up against his King’s side. He kisses the underside of Jensen’s jaw, as the man begins stroking his hair. “Your majesty,” he whispers, and lets his hand stray to caress the King’s stomach.

Jensen’s lips twitch up into a small smile. “And here I thought I had exhausted you.” Jared snickers against his skin, biting at him lightly, before settling back down. He knows how to take a hint. 

His eyelids have grown heavy by the time the King speaks again. “Your birthday is tomorrow.”

Biting his lip, Jared tries not to smile like a giddy schoolgirl. “I didn’t think Your Majesty remembered.” 

In past years, they always celebrated his birthday rather mildly. They had simply shared a meal of Jared’s favorite foods, and then the King had given him a gift. Both times, the gifts had been of the jewelry variety, things he could wear with pride if the King brought him in front of nobles. He keeps those gifts in a locked chest by the base of his bed, and takes them out occasionally to shine them and make sure they are in pristine condition.

But the King made no mention of his coming birthday this year, so Jared had simply accepted that it was forgotten and moved on. To learn that his King had remembered… Jared cannot stop smiling.

The King kisses his forehead softly, pulling him closer. “You should know better by now, pet. I could never forget about you.” His fingers stray down to toy with the rings in Jared’s nipples, and Jared shivers. When he looks up, Jensen’s eyes are fixed on their slight golden light. “I have planned a gift for you. If you would agree.”

It’s hard for Jared not to let out a snort. Instead, he just smiles and nuzzles closer. “Of course I’ll agree.”

Jensen tugs at one of his piercings punishingly, but his eyes crinkle with amusement. “You haven’t even heard what I wish to give you yet.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jared looks coquettishly at his master through his bangs. “When have I ever said no to you, Sire?”

Still smiling, the King tucks a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear. “You are more than I deserve, Jared. Truly.” His hand slides to cup Jared’s cheek before he pulls away with a sigh. “I would have you pierced again.”

Jared tries not to stiffen visibly. It’s not that he doesn’t love the piercings on his nipples and ears—he does—but he remembers how painful they were afterwards, and how long Jensen had left him alone to heal. “Where?” he asks softly, to disguise the trembling in his voice.

Luckily, the King doesn’t seem to sense anything is wrong. “Your tongue and your cock,” he says briskly, and there’s a glint in his eyes. “I would have pierced you there when I first took you in, but I didn’t want your body to be forced to heal too many things at once, and thus delay my having you. Now…” He trails off, and his eyes are dark with lust as his gaze levels on Jared’s mouth. He lingers for a moment, before seeming to reign himself in to say, “But that’s only if you agree.”

Jared does not ask if the King will leave him alone again, knowing he won’t be able to say yes if he hears an affirmative answer. Instead he smiles, and kisses the King soundly. “Of course I agree.” My body is yours, he thinks, as the King rolls them over to take him once more.

The next morning, the King escorts him personally down to Danneel’s rooms. The artist smiles when she sees Jared. They’ve become friends in the three years he’s been in Jensen’s harem. She has done his make-up and ornamentation multiple times when Jensen has taken him to special events at his side. And unlike the rest of the harem, she does not resent Jared for taking up the King’s time.

“Your Majesty,” she says mildly to Jensen, curtsying low to the ground, before winking at Jared. “I heard you’d like some special jewelry for your boy.”

Jared blushes at her leer, but Jensen’s arm only tightens around him. “You have received the pieces I sent, I hope?”

Instantly, Danneel shifts into business mode. “I have. They are sterilized and ready to be used.” Jared can see her table of tools right next to the long wooden bed. She gestures to the bed. “If Jared could lie down…”

Jared hesitates, glancing over at the King. But the King only urges him forward with a smile. “Go ahead, Jared. I’ll be at your side the whole time.”

Mildly reassured, Jared lets his shorts drop before climbing onto the bed, and lying down face-up. Jensen pulls up a chair next to him and takes his hand, but his eyes are fixed on what Danneel is readying. Jared refuses to look, instead taking in his King. He’s doing this for Jensen, to please him. 

Danneel’s voice is matter-a-fact when she asks, “Which would you like pierced first?” Jared knows she’s not asking him.

The King is practically vibrating with excitement. He looks more boyishly young than Jared has ever seen him before. “His tongue,” Jensen says firmly, after glancing at Jared quickly. “Save the best for last.”

Jared imagines Danneel nods, but he’s not looking. He refuses to look anywhere near her, until she is forcibly moving his chin back to center. Her face is sympathetic as he looks up at her. “Jared,” she says softly. “I need you to open your mouth.”

Again, he hesitates, and it’s only Jensen’s soft squeeze of his hand that reminds him. Reluctantly, he lets his jaw unlock and his mouth fall open. He squeezes his eyes shut as she pulls out his tongue. He does not want to see the needle piercing his skin.

It hurts far less than he thinks it will, but far more than anything else in his life. Still, he knows there’s worse to come.

His tongue feels foreign, but he can’t focus on that. He can hear Danneel making her way down his body. He’s determined to keep his eyes shut, but then Jensen leans in close and whispers, “I want you to watch, Jared.”

He never was able to resist his King.

He looks down the length of his body and sees the needle going into his cock. Then the pain hits, and he lets out an unending scream.

At some point, he passes out.

When he wakes up, Jensen is gone, and he’s in his own little room in the harem. Danneel is by his side, flipping through a book. When she sees he’s woken up, she smiles kindly. “How do you feel, Jared?”

He shrugs. His tongue is strangely heavy in his mouth, and his whole body seems to ache from the dull pain throbbing out from his cock. “Where’s Jensen?” he rasps, trying to work around the metal in his mouth.

Danneel’s lips twitch downward, but she manages to keep her smile. “He had to attend to his duties. But he stayed with you until I was done, and you were settled in back here.”

Jared can’t help smiling at that. The King rarely comes down to the harem. He says he does not like dealing with all the harem members throwing themselves on him. The fact that he would for Jared… Jared basks in it for a moment, before asking, “Did he say whether I should come to him tonight?”

He thinks he sees Danneel wince slightly, but she recovers gracefully. “You need to heal, Jared. Take tonight to rest.” She hands him a couple of jars of ointment. “Apply these to your piercings twice a day. It’ll help them heal faster.”

“Thank you,” he says, and doesn’t bother asking about when he’ll see Jensen next. He knows he won’t like the answer he gets.

Danneel stands, dusting off her long skirt. “I have other appointments… but I’ll visit you over the next couple of days. You might find it hard to eat for a while, so I’ve told the cooks to send you liquid food. Let me know if anything hurts a ridiculous amount.”

Snorting, Jared grins half-heartedly up at her. “Danneel. My piercings hurt a ridiculous amount.”

She laughs lightly and ruffles his hair, but still leaves. He watches the door swing shut behind her and collapses back in his bed. He stares up at the bland ceiling, so different than the intricate hangings over the King’s bed. Later that night, he eats his birthday dinner alone.

 

*

 

The other members of the harem do not like Jared. They haven’t liked him since he was fifteen and new. Even Tom, the harem master, glares at him when he walks through the halls of the harem. He is the King’s favorite, and is thus to be hated and envied. 

Normally, this is not a problem. Normally, Jared is in Jensen’s chambers almost every night, and some days. On days and nights when he’s not with the King, he has his studies to distract him.

But his studies are little help at distracting him when two weeks go by and Jensen does not call for him once. The other members of the harem are starting to notice too. Jared’s once-friends smirk and mutter when he walks by them. There are no bruises on his hips, no love-bites on his neck to display with pride. He is weak and friendless before them.

Jared can’t help hearing their whispers. They say that he has fallen out of the King’s favors, that the new piercings were the King’s last ditch attempt to revive his interest in Jared. They say he has moved on to prettier, younger boys and girls, who will give him the excitement Jared can no longer provide. Jared does not think of eighteen as old, but he begins to spend time staring at his reflection in the bronze mirror Jensen had bought him, trying to see what Jensen saw when he was fifteen.

He knows he shouldn’t, but each night he sneaks out of his room to hover at the back of the group of harem members to listen to who Tom calls. He hears one name being called multiple times, a young boy who was relatively new. The other members of the harem congratulate the boy, and smirk at Jared when he steals back to his rooms quietly.

He holds out hope for the first couple of weeks. He’d known that Jensen would leave him to heal, after all. But he’d hoped that Jensen would call him to watch some of his session with the others; he’d done so before. Or, at least, that Jensen would send him a few messages of reassurance.

No such messages arrived, and by the end of the fourth week, Jared had given up hope. During the time Jensen had given him to heal, another had caught the King’s eye. The King has doubtless forgotten all about Jared by now.

Jared mopes in his room, without anyone to confide in. He is too ashamed of his fall from favor to even visit Danneel. Instead, he quietly studies, and does his best to excel in his lessons. He even starts wearing shirts again, and lounge pants as well. It’s not as if he has anyone he needs to look lovely for. 

It is the end of the fourth week as well that the other members of the harem seem to decide Jared’s new low station has been solidified. They no longer whisper around him; now, their voices are loud. Their cruelty is casual at first—people will ‘accidentally’ trip him in the hallways, or bump into him. But with each day that passes, they get bolder, until a group of the older boys corner him one evening near his quarters.

Jared recognizes them. They are all around his age, and they are the ones that hate him most for stealing the King’s attention. There’s six or seven of them. One of them is his old friend, Mike, who stopped speaking to him after the second month of Jensen’s continued favoritism towards him. Mike hovers near the back, and refuses to look Jared in the eyes as he’s shoved to the ground.

One of them plants a foot on his chest to keep him down, sneering. “Well, look who it is. The King’s old pet.”

Another squats beside him and grabs his face, twisting it to the side. “I don’t see what’s so special about him. Looks like a mangy mutt to me.”

“There is nothing special,” the first one snarls, and his smile is ugly. Jared can’t help the fear rising in his gut. “That’s why the King has tossed him aside. Just used him up and then dumped him out with the rest of the trash.”

A third boy snorts, and then kicks Jared’s side. Jared lets out a sharp cry from the pain, and tries to squirm away, but the other boys have him completely pinned. The third boy’s face looks almost blank as he steps down on Jared’s hand, making him scream once more, tears rushing to his eyes. “I can see why the King liked him, if he always cried so pretty.”

“Wanna find out whether there were any other reasons?” Jared can’t tell who’s speaking, but he can feel hands scrabbling at his pants, trying to get them down. He tries to kick out, tries to pull away. He even tries to scream once more, in hopes that someone will come, but a hand slams over his mouth. 

He doesn’t stop fighting, even when they pull his pants down to his knees. There is a whisper of a touch on his cock and then—

“Boys!” Jared sags in relief. He’s never been more relieved to hear Tom’s voice. The Harem Master looks absolutely horrified, as he storms over, making the boys around Jared reel back. “What do you think you’re doing?” he hisses at them, then lets out an exasperated growl. “Go. Now.”

The other boys flee. Jared remains on the ground, panting and shaking. He feels… He feels…

“Come on now,” Tom says gruffly, pulling Jared’s pants back up and putting an arm behind his back to pull him up. “Let’s get you to my rooms.”

Jared knows he’s not much help in walking, but Tom manages to get them both back to his rooms regardless. Tom sets Jared down gently in a chair, then looks at him with concern. “Are you alright, Jared?”

Without thinking about it, Jared nods. He’s still shaking, and he doesn’t know why. He stares at his hands. “Yes,” he says, and it’s barely a loud enough to make a sound.

It’s obvious that Tom doesn’t know what to do with him. Eventually, the man just pulls away with a stiff nod. “Well… good. Good. I’ll just…” He shakes his head once, then gathers something up in his arms. “I must go do some things around the harem. You can stay here. Lock the door behind me.”

Jared nods once more, and doesn’t bother to watch Tom leave. It’s minutes later that he remembers he was supposed to lock the door. He doesn’t bother. He knows what the boys would’ve done. He’s heard of it happening in the past, not under Jensen’s rule, but under his father’s. Those that lost favor were subject to the whims of the rest of the harem. Just because he has been saved this one time does not mean he will be later.

He thinks about that, and watches his hands shake.

The door nearly flies off its hinges as its burst open. Arms envelop Jared in a fierce embrace.

No! 

Jared struggles against those arms, he fights, he screams. He is Jensen’s, damn it, and even if Jensen doesn’t want him anymore, he is not about to let the damn boys take him without a fight. He’ll scratch their eyes out, he’ll claw their skin off—

“Jared! Jared!” The man is saying, and all the energy leaves Jared’s body as he realizes it is the King embracing him and holding him close. 

Trembling, he breathes in the King’s musky scent, feels the hard planes of his back. “Your Majesty?” he asks weakly, and is only pulled closer in response. Baffled, he just stands there, hands nervous on the King’s back. He’s afraid to cling to the King, in case he is just a mirage that will disappear.

“Jared,” the man says again, muffled against the skin of Jared’s neck. The one word seems to hold so much, and Jared wishes he could understand what was being said.

Finally, the King pulls back to look at him, and his green eyes are wet. Concerned, Jared reaches out unthinkingly to touch his cheek, but catches himself midway through the motion. His hand hovers uncertainly in midair for moment. Just as he begins to draw it back, Jensen catches it with one of his own hands, and pulls it up to touch his face. “Jared,” he repeats once more, and kisses the palm of his hand. “Are you alright?”

Dumbly, Jared nods, drinking in the sight of his King. His eyes have begun to tear up, but he blinks away the tears. Who knows how long he’ll be permitted to look at the King? He refuses to waste time.

The lack of words puts a frown on Jensen’s face, and the King twists away. “Tom, you said that you got to him before they could do anything—”

Jared looks over the King’s shoulder to see Tom hovering in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. “I did, your Majesty,” the man answers. “But I can get Doctor Cohen for you, if you would like.”

The King nods once jerkily, and then Tom flees the scene. Green eyes turn back to watch Jared with concern. “Jared, are you sure you’re alright?”

All of a sudden, everything overwhelms Jared—the loss of Jensen that he’d been suffering from and the knowledge that he could have lost his security in his own body; that, to some extent, he has. The tears gush from his eyes, and he breaks down, hands coming to his cheeks as he sobs. He doesn’t want Jensen to see him look so ugly. He wants to be always be pretty for Jensen. He wants to be the King’s beautiful boy once more, and he can’t be if he cries.

But the King pulls him close, even though his face is streaked with tears and red with sobbing. He holds Jared’s head against his chest, and makes soft comforting noises while Jared cries until he can’t stand it anymore. And even then, he keeps holding Jared, until Jared drifts to sleep in his arms.

 

*

 

Jared wakes up in the bed he thought he’d never see again. Immediately, he bolts upright. A quick glance out the window tells him that it’s evening; the moon is high in the sky, bathing the room in silver. The golden light of the fireplace combats it, and the fire rages high, even though the armchair next to it is empty. Jared pulls the blankets closer to him, and waits.

Eventually, the door swings open, and the King comes in. His shoulders are slumped with exhaustion. At one time, Jared would’ve spent his night massaging the weariness out of those shoulders. Now, he simply stays where he is, and waits for the King’s gaze to light on him.

The door closes behind the King, but he seems to only have eyes for Jared. With quick strides, he brings himself to Jared’s side. Jared’s eyes widened as the man shoves his hand in Jared’s hair and pulls him into a deep, hungry kiss.

Jared gasps, opening up for his master’s tongue. He lets Jensen pillage his mouth, ceding all control to him. He clutches at Jensen’s shoulders, and feels just as overwhelmed as he had back when he was fifteen and a virgin. The King’s tongue flicks against his tongue piercing, and he lets out a small cry.

By the time the King pulls back, they’re both panting. Jensen leans forward to press their foreheads together. “Oh Jared,” Jensen says, voice gruff. “I’m so sorry.”

Jared swallows and lets himself run a trembling hand over the line of the King’s broad shoulders, down the length of his arm. “You have nothing to apologize for, Sire,” he whispers, and tilts his head down, hoping to elicit another kiss. The kiss had made him feel desired, loved. Even if it isn’t true anymore, he still wants them. He’ll take what he can get.

The King gives into his desires easily, but this kiss is different. It’s tender, loving, with none of intense desperation of the last one. Jensen invites Jared’s tongue to dance with his, and Jared lets himself get lost in it, pressing ever closer.

They kiss for what seems like ages and seconds. When the King finally pulls back, they’re entangled on the bed, lying facing each other on their sides. Jensen smiles at him, rubbing a hand over his hip. “It’s so good to see you, beautiful.” Jared nearly recoils from the name. Jensen feels his sudden tenseness and frowns. “Jared? What’s wrong?”

Jared means to say something short and diplomatic. He means to brush the whole thing away. It isn’t his place to say anything after all, isn’t his place to complain. But when he opens his mouth, what comes out is, “You left me.”

He sounds like a child. A whiny child, nonetheless. He bites the bottom of his lip instantly, wishing he could pull his words back. Already, he can see them hitting Jensen, see him frowning. But it’s too late. “Jared,” Jensen says carefully, “What do you mean—”

“You left me!” Jared hisses, and is surprised at the roiling anger in him. “You left me there for over a month. Without a word, without a call. I had nothing. And I was—I would’ve gotten over it. I understand that you won’t always… But you left me! You don’t have any right to call me that anymore. You can’t call me that if you don’t love me anymore!” With his fury, tears run from his eyes. He shoves them away angrily, and swats Jensen’s hands when they reach for him.

Jensen looks completely baffled. Jared has never denied him anything before, never yelled at him, or refused to come to his arms. Jensen has always been The King first to Jared. But when Jared looks at him now, he sees a man who left him alone for over a month, and just expected him to be okay with that.

“Jared,” Jensen says, and his mouth hangs slightly open, as if he can’t figure out what to say. “Jared,” he repeats, “I didn’t mean to… I thought you understood. I couldn’t see you while you healed. I wouldn’t have been able to resist. It was better for both of us—”

“It wasn’t better for me!” Jared screams, and he’s done. He scrambles out of the sheets, stumbling out onto the floor, out of the reach of Jensen’s arms. He crosses his arms across his chest as he shivers with anger. “I wasn’t in favor anymore, Jensen! You know what happens when you’re not in favor in the harem.”

Jensen’s entire face pales. “No,” he whispers, and shakes his head. “I forbid that kind of cruelty in the harem when I first began it. And you weren’t out of favor, Jared! I was just waiting—”

“Well, I didn’t know that!” Jared licks at his lips nervously, and turns his head to glare at the window, unable to look at Jensen’s face anymore. “We didn’t know that. You never said anything. You never sent any notes or messages or anything! I just thought…” He shook his head, and looked down at the floor as his lower lip began to tremble. “I thought you’d forgotten me and taken another.”

“Jared…” Jensen’s voice is full of remorse this time, and Jared does not move as he hears footsteps coming closer. Fingers grip his chin and turn his head to look at his King. Jensen’s eyes glisten in the moonlight. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, Jared. I could never forget you. And as for taking another…” Jensen pushes slightly upwards to run his lips over Jared’s. “None could ever compare. Not to you.”

Leaning down, Jared lets the King kiss him once more, this time lingering and comforting. When they pull apart, the King runs careful fingers over his cheeks. “Like I said Jared, I am sorry.”

All the anger rushes completely out of him. Nodding, Jared lets the King pull him close once more, their bodies just resting together. Eventually, they move to bed. Jensen strips him of his clothes, and Jared divests Jensen of his own. When Jensen lays him down, Jared spreads his legs for him. 

But Jensen smiles and shakes his head. “Not tonight,” he says, even as he moves between Jared’s thighs. Jared watches as the King’s head lowers, and he doesn’t believe that it will go where he believes it will, even as the King’s lips brush against the top of his cock. His thighs shake as those full lips ghost over his piercing.

He’s forced to believe, though, when Jensen’s mouth slides down over him.

Jensen has never blown him. He’d rimmed him plenty, and done plenty of other things, but his focus was always on making Jared come from his hole, not his cock. In fact, no one has ever put their mouth own Jared’s cock. Jared cries out loudly as the wet warmth of Jensen’s mouth envelopes him. His hands fly down to tug at Jensen’s hair, and his thighs spasm.

Jensen chuckles around him, and pulls off to say, “Easy there”, before diving back down. Jared wrenches his hands away from Jensen’s head and grabs at the sheets, whole body writhing under the sudden assault of new stimulation. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Jared chants. Jensen is holding his hips down and just going at him, mouth moving up and down with no hesitation. Jared longs to hug his head with his thighs, to thrust his hips upward and his cock down Jensen’s throat. But Jensen is controlling his pleasure, not Jared. He can only do what Jensen wants him to.

He can’t keep silent as Jensen sucks at him. His orgasm is building in him in an almost completely foreign way. The pleasure is so much sharper, more direct. Jared raises a hand to clutch at the headboard behind him as he lets out shattered little moans. “Jensen,” he whimpers, and he sees the man’s eyes glint with lust.

Teasingly slow, Jensen pulls his lips up Jared’s cock until his mouth is only covering the head. Then his tongue begins to toy with the piercing there. Instinctively, Jared’s hips attempt to buck up, to shift, to move, to fuck. The piercing warms under Jensen’s attention, and tugs and pulls at Jared’s own arousal. But Jensen holds him still and forces him to feel the intensity of the pleasure rushing through him.

It’s with a scream that Jared comes.

Jensen is not cruel enough to torture him through the afterglow. Instead, it’s with dark eyes that the man moves up his body. He settles with his cock nudging at Jared’s mouth, and it’s with dazed ease that Jared opens for it.

Gently, Jensen thrusts forward into his mouth. There’s something therapeutic about it, something that makes Jared settle. The weight of Jensen’s cock on his tongue soothes him, and Jared uses his newly embellished tongue as well as he can to aid Jensen’s own pleasure. 

Still, Jensen takes his time, letting out low groans as he fucks Jared’s face. Jared opens for every bit of it. He closes his eyes with contentment when the head of Jensen’s cock touches the back of his throat and Jensen comes.

The King settles behind him, pulling him close. Jared snuggles into him, planting small kisses onto his chest. They lay in silence for a while, and then Jensen says, “I’m having your things moved into the rooms next to these.”

Jared’s eyes shoot open, and he looks up at the King in complete shock. “What?”

Jensen’s face is completely serious. “I won’t have you living in a harem with people that would treat you the way you were treated. I won’t stand for it. So you’ll live in the rooms next to mine from now on, where I can be sure you’re safe.”

“I…” Jared shook his head, unsure what to say.

But Jensen didn’t give him time to think. “And I’m naming you First Concubine as soon as possible.” His eyes gazed down into Jared’s own. “Maybe that will finally convince you that I’m never going to let you go.”

If Jared had any tears left to cry, he would’ve cried them out of happiness. Instead, he leans up and kisses Jensen with all the love he can muster. “I love you,” he whispers against the King’s lips.

Jensen smiles. “And I you, beautiful.”


End file.
